


About as Gentle as a Storm

by Raucedine



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, On the Run, Post-Mount Massive Asylum, Road Trips
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raucedine/pseuds/Raucedine
Summary: 迈尔斯没想过韦伦·帕克会回来，但他的确来了。





	1. Chapter 1

1

过了挺久之后，迈尔斯发现自己能和比利·霍普对话。

一开始，他完全没空管这些。他的大脑被疯狂与恐慌占据——想想福尔摩斯的比喻，如果人的脑子是个房子，而认知是一个个的小盒子——他的盒子们被克里斯·沃克击个粉碎，血液和污水浸泡它们，直到它们发软，变臭，闻起来彻底像是尸体。在这种情况下，幻听和断片就成为你最后才在意的事情。

等到他把自己的红色皮卡（车上是已经半残的软件工程师）推出泥沼，而巨山里已经很久没有一个活人的时候，瓦尔里德喊得太大声了。

好痛。迈尔斯隐隐约约感觉到一个孩子的呜咽，一个在球场上伤得很重，但等到爸爸妈妈来到身边才哭出声的孩子。疼痛，憎恨与困惑一齐涌入脑海，而迈尔斯清楚只有最后那个才是自己的感受。我疯了。他很快得出结论。他选择忽视掉所有不属于自己的念头，继续坐在巨山精神病院的尖顶上，像国王一样俯视着这受诅咒的地方。

他的记忆仍然混乱不堪，有一些片段他毫无印象，例如他不记得“父亲”，因为他知道他本人的亲生父亲是个应当烂在下水道的畜生。调查记者的职业素养在此时彻底失灵，迈尔斯再无多余的气力弄清那千百万个问题的答案，他所好奇的只有一件事——这一切为什么还不结束。断掉的肋骨和腿，被剪掉的手指早就不痛了，这很好，但他感觉不到重量，感觉不到风，即使坐在最开阔的尖顶，晨光尽数倾洒在他身上也不能带来丝毫暖意。他不是电影里没有触觉的天使，需要急速下坠才能落入凡间（事实上他尝试过，但一团黑雾砸到地上又能惊起多大的动静呢）。入夜以后他感觉自己是黑暗的一部分，巨山上的夜行动物开始活动，他看不见，但知道什么地方有只狐狸在刨耗子洞，有猫头鹰在树杈上伺机而动。他会想念食物，哪怕那不过是他狭小公寓里茶几上的几块外卖披萨。他很久感觉不到饿了，但他也想念饥饿。如果他还是那个穷困潦倒、靠香烟和咖啡维持生命的记者，他巴不得不用再吃东西，然而现在看来他只是把事情想得太简单了。他看到过法式咸派和米布丁放在洗得发白的方格餐布上，那不是属于他的幸福时光。有一回他承受不住那陌生的狂怒和悲哀，在已经脆弱不堪的建筑里横冲直撞，毁掉他能触及的所有事物直到沙砾都被撕成更微不足道的尘埃，他咆吼了好一阵，就像垂死挣扎的狼一样，又觉得那不是自己，而是别的什么被困在这残破的躯壳里哭号。他不会累，但还是缓下来，在废墟上停歇，有如秃鹫栖息在荒凉的山崖之上。

威廉·霍普。迈尔斯意识到。这倒霉孩子。

对方以哀鸣回应。不是说迈尔斯会感到愧疚，他当时别无选择，现在也还和这个小家伙困在一起，困在这里。

 

2

比利很能哭，经常哭，而且哭得很用力，如果迈尔斯能看到他的泪水，那一定像午后暴雨引发的山洪，混着成吨带血的泥沙向下奔涌。迈尔斯想不通为什么，他是瓦尔里德的前宿主，经历的恐怖与奥斯维辛（考虑到博士的身份，这的确是个好类比）里发生过的一切不相上下，而他为威尼克的背叛和死哭了好久好久。

好了，好了。迈尔斯漫不经心地安慰，这是他唯一熟稔的安抚用语，其他的话实在难以说出口，他自己也不晓得泪水尝起来到底是什么味道，或许以后也再也没机会知道了。

比利不是一个地狱里的好伙伴，他不会聊天也无意与迈尔斯一起消磨时光。迈尔斯不知道他的意识残留了多少，但就算比利是完整地寄生在他身上，也不能指望他有什么清醒神志。他像是一个伤痕累累的孩子，或者干脆是个小动物，坐在腐肉里吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，又不知道应该呼唤谁。厄运啊，迈尔斯想，这里只有我，一个从未成为父亲，甚至从未成为丈夫的人。

比利的哭声在无数个晨昏之后变得微弱又沙哑，最后终于停下了。现在整个巨山彻底安静下来。

在安静的时候迈尔斯只能想事情。所有他本来不打算再回想的噩梦像水中的尸体一样一个接一个地浮上水面。他想到，如果一开始不理会那封邮件，会怎么样呢？也许这一切都不会发生，但他的告密人会独自溺死。这在他的容忍范围之外，可难道两个人死就比一个人死好吗？那匿名信的作者现在境况如何？迈尔斯猜他已经死了，尽管他希望他还活着。如果你还活着，迈尔斯想，哪怕几率只是千百万分之一，是科罗拉多河里的一滴水，你一定要逃得远远的，永远别让他们找到。好好活着，换个名字，离开这个国家，随便到什么，库斯科，大坎普之类的地方去。开始新的人生，忘掉巨山，早上的时候喝一杯爱尔兰咖啡，在阳光底下打盹，下午带着红彤彤的晒痕躺进浴缸，读两本无关紧要的上上个世纪的小说。夜里独自入睡或与别的什么人相拥而眠，一个梦也别做，活得差不多就去死，埋在橄榄树底下，完完整整的，不要缺零少件。

他为这陌生人规划了又长又幸福的后半生，随后意识到自己有多可悲——他没有什么可供思念的人了。可他从未想过成为一个孤独、受困的神明。

到我这儿来，陌生人。告诉我你的名字，然后带我离开。迈尔斯无意识地呢喃出声，一瞬间因私心而反悔。

是谁？比利好奇地问，感觉起来就像是生病的小狗湿漉漉的大眼睛。迈尔斯没有回答他。

 

3

当迈尔斯看见自己的红色皮卡出现在精神病院门口的时候，他怀疑自己比之前疯得更厉害了。

一个金发、胡子拉碴的男人从驾驶座上钻出来，一手拿着摄像机，腰带里别着一把枪。他的腿脚似乎不太灵便，但尽可能平稳谨慎地通过门房走进前院里。

迈尔斯坐在高处凝视着他，认出这是那天唯一逃出去的人——他帮了一点小忙，但也有一部分是出于复仇的冲动。他穿着病号服，让迈尔斯开始以为他是个病人，随后迈尔斯意识到这人正常到在这里显得异常，至少他跟自己一样拿着摄像机呢。而且他看起来吓坏了，伤了一条腿，浑身都是血液和人肉碎屑，为了逃出生天已经耗尽所有气力。一个可怜的受害者，也是一个幸存者。他来这儿干什么呢？迈尔斯救了他难道是让他再折返到地狱废墟里一探究竟的吗？那样实在对不起他的爱车。

于是迈尔斯从屋顶跳下去，黑雾在落地前重新汇聚成六尺二的人形，略略俯视着面容憔悴的来客。

对方被吓了一大跳，猛地后退然后徒劳地举起枪对准他。迈尔斯不喜欢被枪口对着的感觉。

“你回来干什么？”迈尔斯问，不自觉地有点气势汹汹。他当然可以这样，他是最有资格发脾气的人。

“迈尔斯，”金发男人发现能对话之后放松了一些，但仍然紧张地咽了咽口水，“迈尔斯·阿普舍，他在这儿吗？他还活着吗？”

迈尔斯呆愣着，眩晕感像是一把重锤迎面击来，他差点支撑不住自己，重新摔成一团颜色不详的雾气，他现在很想要放声大哭，就像比利先前做的那样，如果他还有人类的喉舌，他会哭到嗓音嘶哑，喘不上来气然后发出令人难堪的声音，他竭力想象着肺叶疼痛的感觉，想象因为疼痛而脊背发麻。比利的动作比他想的要快，于是还端着枪的男人惊讶地看着面前浑身弹孔的人消散成黑雾，奔涌向他然后像藤蔓一样缠绕上来，两条人类的手臂死死地捆住他，像树木深深扎根在贫瘠干裂的土地里，像脱离太空舱的宇航员抓住最后的把手，像把生命的所有重量都压在他的肩上。

比利又呜咽起来，尽管他不太明白发生了什么，但他喜欢温暖。迈尔斯无声地收紧手臂，因为激动和渴求而失控，他身体的三分之一还是不稳定的烟雾，但胳膊坚实得像他还是完整的人类时那样。

故地重游的韦伦·帕克迟疑了一会儿，把手绕到瓦尔里德的宿主背后，轻轻拍着。

“好了，好了。已经没事了。”他的声音轻得像一声叹息，而迈尔斯知道了这就是合适的安慰别人的方式。


	2. Chapter 2

4

韦伦的计划是，他们尽快向南走，到了圣达菲再说。

他向迈尔斯介绍自己，然后告诉他他们要怎么做的时候，迈尔斯一直盯着他手上的结婚戒指看。

“我结婚了。有两个儿子。”他的神情一下子从惨淡变得温柔又充满希望，只是关于家人的一句话就让他露出“一切都会好起来的”那样的微笑。迈尔斯难以共情，但还是看着韦伦的侧脸认真地点了点头。他想，本来这时候他应该举起摄像机，拍他脸上的胡茬（和头发一样是金色的），他笑起来的时候眼角的细纹，在眨眼的间隙流转的目光；询问一些琐事，最后再抛出那个能让所有人包括韦伦自己落泪的问题。他深谙打动人心的方法，这是获取外界支持的重要渠道，只不过这次没有人需要被打动，甚至没有人需要知道他们的名字。

“我可以晚上开车，”迈尔斯说。他突然想到，他们的逃亡之旅可能会因为他而加快一倍进程。

“你不用休息的吗？”韦伦问，脸上是一种友善的好奇。

这问题一定程度上难倒了迈尔斯，他虽然已经保持这个状态有一段时间了，但还是并不了解瓦尔里德，也不了解比利。“也许不用吧，”他回答，“从变成这样开始我还不记得我有休息过。”

前软件工程师又问：“想吃东西吗？”

“你听起来好像带小孩去迪士尼乐园的爸爸。哦等一下你的确是。”迈尔斯说，情不自禁笑了。比利有点躁动，他似乎是想钻到司机的怀里还是怎样，但反正迈尔斯目前是不会允许他向第一次见面的人讨摸摸的。

韦伦笑了，这次连眼睛也弯起来：“我问是因为我饿了。”

“我们可以在加油站停一会儿，”迈尔斯说。他会待在车里，尽量别引起注意。

十分钟后他们抵达了第一个有活人的地方。韦伦从手套箱里摸出一堆硬币然后下车去便利店里买东西。他带着两个三明治、一个午餐肉罐头和一桶水回来，边咀嚼着食物边抱怨加油站便利店的东西有多贵，“吃吗？”他把防油纸包裹的三明治递给迈尔斯，而对方犹豫着要不要接过来。

他还是拿过来了，窘迫地盯着那个整齐的截面和颜色鲜亮的食物——生菜有点蔫了，但不碍事。

韦伦的脸颊鼓起来，因为过于关切副驾驶的进食状况而忘记自己嘴里的东西。

迈尔斯尽量让自己像个正常人，咬下一大口。他很惊讶他真的能吃东西，虽然他感觉不到饿，也不是很确定味觉是否还像以前一样，但他现在感觉到正常。韦伦像个骄傲的老爸那样笑了，满意地在工装裤上擦了擦手，喝了口水然后发动汽车。

迈尔斯希望在晚上认真和比利谈一下行为和情绪控制的问题。

 

5

他们选择了一个相对不起眼的汽车旅馆作为临时中转站。

有不少背包客在这里歇脚，韦伦心想他跟他们的邋遢样子大概也就只差个背包。而且他还有车。纠正，是迈尔斯的车。他订了最便宜的房间，锁上门的第一件事是冲进浴室洗澡，因为公路旅行让他闻起来像一大箱快要发酵的厨余垃圾，他的头发被汗水糊在一起，韦伦边用手指把它们理顺边考虑把头发剃干净——这样不仅让他免于头虱的困扰，还大大降低了他被认出来的几率，实在是个好主意。

迈尔斯在车里等到晚上，然后从窗户溜进来。

“该庆幸这里没有烟雾报警器，不然你就有的解释了。”他说，在窗台上坐下，默认房间中央唯一的一张床今晚属于韦伦。

“这意味着之后我们就算有条件也不能住好点的旅馆了？有能用的烟雾报警器的那种？”帕克擦着头发走出来，因为寒冷而微微打着颤，汽车旅馆不可能有24小时热水供应，但他现在没心思计较这些。

“你可以一个人住啊，”迈尔斯耸耸肩，“我留在车里，吓唬偷车贼什么之类的。”

韦伦沉默了一会儿，似乎在认真考虑这个提议，“嗯——我觉得还是不要。我们要一起行动。”

他说得那么理所当然，像这是签字画押过的一纸契约，难以摆脱的尖锐秉性让迈尔斯想开口问为什么，但比利先一步暖融融地化掉了，冰川从极地漂到赤道周围也不会化得那么快。迈尔斯动动嘴唇，说出来的却是“比利想跟你睡一块儿”。

“谁？”韦伦已经倒在床上，因为伸展身体而发出满足的叹息，显然在汽车座椅上的几次小憩严重伤害了他本就不健康的脊椎。

“比利·霍普。忘记跟你说了他现在跟我，呃，共享一个身体。”迈尔斯解释，尽可能说得简单些。

“比利·霍普……”韦伦看着发黄的天花板，低低地重复这个名字，而迈尔斯身体里的另一个灵魂几乎要因此暴动起来，“我记得这个名字。我想起来了。他是怎么——”

“我也不清楚，多半和瓦尔里德有关。我能感觉到他，能和他稍微交流一下，大多数情况下我可以主导他的意识，但有时候他会很……情绪化。青春期男孩，没疯的也是那个样。”迈尔斯解释，感觉到擦亮火柴般的微小热度在胸腔里搏动，这倒是奇妙的新体验。

“他才十九岁？”韦伦柔声问，好像在一秒钟内就已经准备好接受比利·霍普的一切黑暗面，原谅他手上沾染过的每一滴鲜血。他的声音像暖气片上的毛毯包住迈尔斯的心脏，让他（和比利）为此颤栗。所有的父亲都是这样吗？仅凭一句话就能让你相信他包容你的所有错误？

迈尔斯没有给出答案，因为他知道对方没有真正地在问他。韦伦向床的一侧挪了几寸，拍了拍床垫：“过来吧。”

迈尔斯顺从地挪过去，躺在那儿，和韦伦面对面。床实在太窄了，还总是在晃动，迈尔斯不确定它能不能撑得住他们两个人，只好尽量别动，僵硬地和韦伦对视。对方像是一点也不尴尬，凝视着他的眼睛仿佛可以穿透他的身体看到恸哭的比利·霍普。“你还好吗，比利？”他问。迈尔斯感觉到比利舒适地蜷成一团，像小动物用尾巴尖盖住鼻子保暖。

“他好极了。”迈尔斯代那孩子回答。他注意到韦伦的虹膜是墨蓝色，在暗处显得更为深沉。

“晚安。”韦伦伸手熄灭了台灯。

迈尔斯说“好梦”，静静地看着韦伦阖上眼睛。月光从窗外照进他金灿灿的头发——没有干透，柔顺地贴着他的头皮和枕头。就在迈尔斯以为他会这样看着帕克一整夜的时候，自对方唇间吐出一句轻不可闻的“对不起”。

“……为所有的事。”他说。

迈尔斯想要告诉他“没什么”，却又觉得这一切实在不能算是“没什么”，这句客套话在他们之间显得尤其虚伪，几乎抵得上欺骗。他咽回那三个字，又重新搜肠刮肚却最终一无所获。他并不责怪他身边的告密者，这样的想法即使在他最为痛苦的时候也没有出现。他是否应该长篇大论阐述这一切的必然性，或至少让他知道前往巨山是他自己的选择？那个问题又浮现在脑海中，如果那天他选择不去呢？或者韦伦没有开着他的车，回来寻找他的讯息呢？他本会成为传说中的传说，而韦伦将从此远离过去的人生，但现在他们躺在一起，聆听彼此的呼吸。迈尔斯忽然意识到他对这个宇宙仍然一无所知。

但他知道，今晚他能够活下来。


	3. Chapter 3

6

“触摸这个城市，你会从此变得不同。”迈尔斯平视着前方说。285号公路比他想的要空，他们很快就要到圣达菲了。我从来没有去过那里，他想，但我早就不可能和以前一样了。

“D. H. 劳伦斯？”片刻后韦伦猜道。

迈尔斯立即转过头，用一种肃然起敬的眼神看着他，似乎从未想到这位软件工程师会是个文学爱好者。

韦伦得意地扬起眉毛：“我还是懂不少的。”

“西班牙语呢？”迈尔斯接着问。

“恐怕不是特别好。”

“我能说一点。”

“真的？”

“在餐厅点菜的水平。”

韦伦点点头，很快决心为迈尔斯出个难题：“巧了，我知道在圣达菲有一个很不错的墨西哥餐厅，到时就拜托你了。”

迈尔斯倚在车门上，侧过身来故作苦恼：“要不我们还是吃点美式垃圾食品吧。”

韦伦被逗乐了，脸上是纯然的轻松和愉快，柑橘和薄荷的香气在车里弥漫开来，而迈尔斯还以为那是空气清新剂的味道。在此之前，他从未见过他这副样子，好像他们在这一刻已经完全自由了，好像这是仅仅出于兴趣和空闲而开始的公路旅行，好像他们已经再也不用逃离任何事物。这就是“迷人之城”的迷人之处吗？如果新墨西哥州的首府真有如此魔力，他愿意被埋在这里。

“我来过这里，和丽萨——我的妻子——还有我们的孩子，”韦伦说，微微垂下眼帘，迈尔斯知道这是他陷入回忆的标志，“他们很喜欢这里。我也是。”

迈尔斯专心听着。他没有见过韦伦的家人，但他想象丽萨有一头温柔的栗色长卷发，她一定很有主见，考虑到她的丈夫是如此随和。那两个儿子，迈尔斯擅自为他们加上“世上最可爱小孩”的头衔，猜想他们是两个小太阳，永远都快活地辐射着热度。“那很好，”他评价道，而韦伦点头肯定。

他们抵达目的地的时候大约是下午一点，一天里比较暖和的时段，让仅着单衣的帕克不至于冻得打颤。他们还是选择了郊区的一个乡村旅馆，韦伦如愿以偿洗了个热水澡，刮了胡子。等到他一扫狼狈模样，清清爽爽地横倒在床上的时候迈尔斯假装之前没听见他在浴室里唱歌。他的音乐品味实在不如迈尔斯。

“你要睡个午觉吗？”迈尔斯问，坐在床头看着手边躺着的韦伦，他的皮肤潮湿泛红，正在逐渐变凉，颈间散发出袋装沐浴露俗气的香味，还有剃须膏的味道。

“我饿了，”对方说，“我们去吃东西吧。”

“我和你一起？”他问。

“对啊。”

迈尔斯把右手化成烟雾，涌过去捏了一下帕克的鼻子，“恐怕不行。我会把所有人吓死。”

韦伦居然没生气，看来当父亲的确可能赋予一个人好脾气，他不依不饶地说：“你可以就保持现在的样子，别引人注意就行了。不会有事的。”

“也许是你疯了才会觉得我不可怕，”迈尔斯诚恳地说。

韦伦忽然安静下来，让床头的黑色幽灵有些失落地以为自己说服了他，但他翻身从床上坐起来，看着对方阴霾遍布的眼睛轻轻说：“你看起来好极了。”

伟大的独立调查记者，华盛顿特区新闻业传奇，一骑当千的瓦尔里德宿主，迈尔斯•阿普舍先生在三十余年的人生中首次认输了。

 

7

首先要说的是，迈尔斯在自己的西语水平这件事上撒谎了，至少是过度谦虚了。

在韦伦决定好他们这顿饭要吃什么之后，他从容地叫来侍应生为他们点单。从那个拉美裔服务生自然的表情来看，迈尔斯的西语说得那么流畅不是在糊弄人。

“我骗你的，”韦伦喝了口柠檬水，快乐地说。

“骗我什么？其实刚刚那个服务生已经要被我吓尿了？”迈尔斯坐在角落的阴影里，明显还在为刚才的出色表现而洋洋得意。

“不是。其实这里的服务生和老板的母语都是英语。”

迈尔斯沉默了一会儿，设想在片刻前的场景中他看起来有多像个装逼犯，以及有多大的几率服务员会相信他只说西班牙语。

“戏弄我有多好玩？”他严肃地开口。

韦伦看着天花板，装出沉思模样，好像真的在心里为恶作剧体验打分，最后他说：“非常。”

迈尔斯扫视餐厅全局，发现没人注意到他们之后飞快地雾化，又越过桌子捏了一下韦伦的鼻子。幼稚，然而有趣。他现在爱上这个活动了。

韦伦小小地痛呼，但还是乐不可支的样子。

过了一会儿，他说：“我从没想过我会有机会和你一起吃饭。”

“你也没想过你有机会和我一起逃避追杀。”迈尔斯不以为意地回答。在服务员端上塔可和海鲜饭时把盘子推到韦伦面前。他喜欢藏红花把米饭染成金灿灿的，很好看的颜色。

“不是，”韦伦伸手捏起玉米脆饼，送进嘴里咬下一口，边咀嚼边摇头，咽下食物后解释，“我很早就听说过你。一直很崇拜你。”

迈尔斯看着他吃东西，知道他的吃相比自己显得有家教多了。他吃东西太快又太猛，好像几吨的牛肉都填不满他胃里的空洞，他唯一与之共进早餐的床伴对他说“你好像上辈子是被活活饿死的”。迈尔斯满不在乎地把烤得有点焦的吐司塞进嘴里，心想你什么也不知道，我这辈子就好多次差点活活饿死。

“你说什么？”他回过神来，韦伦已经吃完了一个塔可，把另一个推回到他跟前。

“没什么。”他说。

“我听见了。就想让你再说一遍而已，”迈尔斯笑了，语气从调笑切换到足以引起刺痛的讥讽，“你崇拜我？你果然疯了。你从伯克利毕业，得了拉丁文学位荣誉，有幸福的家庭，崇拜我这个被报社开除、独自住在特区破公寓靠中餐外卖和打折麦片过活的倒霉蛋？”

他决心在韦伦露出怜悯神情的刹那就叫他继续吃，但对方只是叼住绿色气泡饮料的吸管，喝了一小口之后低声说：“不。我只是个想逞英雄却把自己摔得遍体鳞伤的傻瓜。”他的蓝眼睛像从未被风暴染指的平静海域，能够驯服任何灼烧的烈火，古波斯人会把他当作流浪在沙漠里的神。迈尔斯被镇住了，他突然好奇，独自漂泊的鲸如何与同类沟通，人类又如何学会无言的歌呢？

“吃点东西，”韦伦说，用下巴指了指那个温热的玉米饼。

“我没有必要吃。你要是吃不下可以打包带走。”迈尔斯说，不明白为什么韦伦一直想要他吃东西，在刚出莱克时他们住的汽车旅馆，他也执意让他吃了很多免费早餐——一些切得很随意的白面包和一些干脆做得就很随意的羊角包。他乖乖吃了，因为不要钱。免费获取一些“正常”的体验是他百分百愿意接受的交易，但在这里，这种享受就显得过于奢侈了。

韦伦突然把手伸过来，他本能地想躲开，但比利兴高采烈地迎了上去，好像之前一直攒着劲儿就为了在这一秒扳赢迈尔斯。程序员修长的手指拂过他的侧脸，指肚软和又温暖，“有个理论你听一下。我发现你胡子长长了。这大概能证明你现在的身体有正常的机能，你不觉得饿可能是因为瓦尔里德在避免你变得虚弱，但瓦尔里德也无法独立存在——”

“意思是说我不像看起来那样是个鬼魂，而更像是和瓦尔里德互相支持的共生体，”迈尔斯接上，难以理清现在纷繁复杂的情绪。

“对，所以把东西都吃掉。只要我们有钱吃饭，你就得吃，懂了吗？”

“好的，我一定听话，以后再也不把花椰菜挑出来了。”迈尔斯用尽毕生的演技扮了五秒钟乖巧，应对好爸爸韦伦的耐心劝说。

“你好烦。”帕克笑出声，推了一把迈尔斯搁在桌上的手。

迈尔斯想，我从未这么喜欢过塔可。黄芥末酱为什么可以这么香。他尽可能放慢自己进食的速度，不想当着对面人把自己弄得满身食物碎屑然后还从桌上捡东西吃。韦伦心不在焉地喝着饮料，灯光透过杯子把他的一小块皮肤映成湖绿色。

尽管迈尔斯·饿痨鬼·阿普舍努力吃得优雅，他还是很快把食物一扫而空。幸运的是对方没有嘲笑他惨不忍睹的吃相，只是微笑着看着他。

就在他们准备招呼服务生过来埋单时，一个染着五颜六色头发的年轻女孩走了过来，身上的环和钉还有衣服上的挂饰发出一连串脆响，她在桌上落下一张纸，说道“你们的账单”，然后就快步离去，迈尔斯抬眼留意，发现对方没围上工作围裙。

“她是——”

他还没来得及把话说完，韦伦的脸突然变得惨白，他在桌上把那张纸片转了一下，向迈尔斯推过去。

—— **Ten cuidado. Hay gente mirándote.（小心，有人在监视你们。）**


	4. Chapter 4

8

“刚刚那是善意的提醒吗？”迈尔斯装作无事发生，把那个小纸片翻过来，背面没有字，他把警告对折，塞进上衣口袋里。另一只手在桌上挪过去，握住韦伦有些颤抖的手。冰饮料杯子外壁的水珠沾湿了他的手背。

“不要担心。”迈尔斯说，而韦伦盯着他像他下一秒就会蒸发，迈尔斯忽然感觉身体很重，像超载的卡车，或者虎鲸群。

韦伦抿紧嘴唇点头，很努力地尝试做到刚刚答应对方的事，但他的心不安地在胸腔里冲撞，瓦尔里德听到了。

“我们不能回去了，”韦伦说，显然指的是旅馆。

“我们过一会儿出去，在人多的地方逗留，看能不能甩掉他们，好吗？”迈尔斯提议，又重复一遍，“不要担心。”

韦伦的手从迈尔斯的指间挣出来，然后用同样的方式握了回去。

他们又在那儿坐了一会儿，迈尔斯任由韦伦在桌上牵着自己，注意到这样好像反而让对方变得冷静。他推断穆克夫没有人会猜到他们的前软件工程师有瓦尔里德同行，而且分部的工作人员不可能了解和黑色幽灵面对面的恐惧。他的报复心非常强，尤其是在这件事上。

对韦伦隐瞒自己的真实想法让他觉得愧疚，但憎恨往往压倒一切。更何况这不仅仅是他一个人的复仇。他听见比利在他的身体里像刻耳柏洛斯那样狺狺低吼。

他们找到了最近的购物中心，和一群无所事事的年轻人保持着不超过一百米的距离——迈尔斯相信他们是消磨时间的专业人士，并且和他们混在一起往往很有趣。他曾为了一篇报道长时间地和这些人打交道，意外地发现华盛顿地铁是很好的社交场所。他们是一群以荧光纹身为皮毛的丛林动物，有自己的语言和行动规律。当你拉远镜头，你以为你是国家地理野生频道的摄影师；当你向他们借个火，你走进异域国度。

“其实我都没看见是谁在跟踪我们，”韦伦说，已经比先前放松了，但仍然不离迈尔斯寸步，像有无形的绳子把他们拴在一起。

“我也没有，”迈尔斯赞同，“要么是他们跟丢了，要么是他们擅长跟踪。”

“我们应该趁晚高峰坐出租车去火车站吗？只能依赖公共交通了——我们没可能一路走到埃尔帕索的，”韦伦说。

“不，”迈尔斯摇了摇头，示意韦伦跟着他走进一家冰激凌店，“我们回旅馆，直接上车然后按原计划离开。动作要快。”

“我以为我们说好了不回旅馆？而且这不仅仅是为了我们两个人，”韦伦不可置信地反驳，而迈尔斯只是向他推来菜单。

他不情不愿地点了芒果和椰子口味，然后给迈尔斯选了榛子和巧克力，很明显在替人点单这方面很有一套。他们把单子交给服务生——一个踩着平底浅口皮鞋的女人，上身是一件合身的姜黄色衬衫，看起来已经和这些冷冻饮品打了至少十年交道，没准能在活火山口做出香草甜筒来。

韦伦开始不安地晃腿，迈尔斯的反常举动让他焦躁。座位实在太小了，至少对两个六英尺高的男人是这样，韦伦踢到迈尔斯好多次，而对方由着他去。“我没懂你是什么意思，你觉得自己开车要来得更灵活吗？”韦伦猜测，在两个纸碗被送上来时点头道谢。他捡起粉色的塑料小勺挖了一块冰激凌球送到嘴里，“天啊真好吃。”

真聪明。迈尔斯暗想。我都没来得及编出这个理由。

“我们为什么在这儿吃冰激凌？像那种冒着傻气呵呵笑的情侣一样，”韦伦抱怨，但屈服于美味甜食，吃东西的嘴并没有停下。

“因为冰激凌好吃。人类对甜味的偏好是写在DNA里的，甜味意味着热量，意味着你肚子饱饱的不会饿死在追赶猛犸的路上。糖分是贫穷之光，是最容易获得的低级满足感，”迈尔斯说。

“我以为你这样的酷家伙会说‘我不喜欢甜食’呢，”韦伦咬着勺子轻笑。

“只有自以为是的中产阶级精英会说这种话，酷家伙往往大方承认小甜饼好吃，”迈尔斯笃定地说。

“所以我们走25号公路吗？”韦伦问。

“嗯？”

“到埃尔帕索。穆克夫太难对付了，我们要不永远不落单，要么隐蔽到他们找不到，”韦伦说，顿了一下，“‘不落单’指的是和很多，很多人在一起。一两个人的死不足以困扰穆克夫。”

迈尔斯点点头，意识到韦伦·帕克真的很信任他。

 

9

迈尔斯的牧马人爆胎的瞬间，他想到的第一件事是“操，他们说吉普的质量越来越差是真的”。

韦伦被一声大叫噎了一下，然后还算熟练地点刹，把车在路边停下，让他们免于侧翻进岩石谷然后葬身里奥格兰德河底的命运。虽然那听上去相当浪漫，因为落日的余晖落在那些粉色的建筑上，让一切都变得很美。然后子弹打碎后视镜，玻璃渣割破了韦伦的颧骨，迈尔斯猛地把他按到了驾驶座底下。发生了，他想，对韦伦说“待在这儿别动”，在对方说不之前从车窗窜了出去。

韦伦蜷缩在方向盘下面，想要让迈尔斯留下，但对方已经消失了，只留下四面四翼的亚兹拉尔的背影。入冬后天色暗得太快，夜幕沉沉地压下来，粘稠的黑暗让他产生了窒息的错觉。他压低身体，肌肉因为过度用力而酸痛。他感到熟悉的恐惧，但不是因为怕死，他听着金属碰撞扭曲的尖锐响声，夹杂着枪声、高声喊叫和痛苦的哭嚎，想，我会再次变得孤独吗，再次被抛弃在荒野里？他已经失去了回到家人身边的机会，现在他又要失去他逃亡之路上唯一的旅伴吗？对于神的存在，他一直持怀疑态度，但他现在希望世上有神。他把手搁在座椅上，十指紧扣，开始笨拙地祈祷，他想，我会向所有我知道的和不知道的神明请求，让你活下来，或者拿我的命来换吧，但你要活下来。他从来没有参加过礼拜，没有领过一次圣餐，一句祷词也不知道，他咬紧嘴唇直到尝到血液的铁锈味，指甲陷进皮肉里留下凹痕。

太漫长了。像在巨山的那一夜。

迈尔斯重新在跟踪他们的轿车旁汇聚成人形，看着已经被砸得稀烂的福特翼虎——如果穆克夫更聪明一点，他们会派一辆装甲车。刚刚那一切根本不费力气，但他大口喘息着，几乎承受不住映入眼帘的一切。

我搞砸了。他想。

从躯干上被蛮力扯下的四肢和头，涂满公路和车体的血液和内脏碎渣，旧日噩梦中的腥臭气息海潮一样向他涌来，迈尔斯知道他搞砸了。他本想狠狠揍他们一顿，把他们吓个半死，但他搞砸了，他失控了，他不知道发生了什么，怒火席卷了他然后他把每个人都撕成了碎片。除非控制了他的不是怒火，而是瓦尔里德。

比利，是你吗？迈尔斯问。对方沉默不语。但迈尔斯知道答案。

他想起韦伦还在车里，于是以最快的速度回到车上，天已经全黑了，韦伦是听见座椅发出的轻响才知道他回来了。在迈尔斯开口之前韦伦率先行动，他猛地把手伸过来，抓住他的头用力地抚摸他的脸，接着向下，慌张地摸索他的身体寻找任何可能的伤口。“我没事，”迈尔斯勉强地说，下一刻被韦伦拖进怀里，他的手臂绞着他，几乎比他们第一次重逢时的迈尔斯还要用力。“我没事，我们没事了，”他说，感觉到对方的冷汗和温热的泪水蹭在自己的头上。实在太暗了，也许晚上要下雨，迈尔斯什么也看不见，但他能感觉到潮湿的呼吸，和对方的心脏是怎样狂乱地收缩又舒张，他伸手抱回去，吻了一下他的脸颊，重复着“没事了”。

他们在黑暗中沉默着缠在一起，过了好一会儿，韦伦松开手，说：“下车。”

他们跳下车。韦伦走到车前，抹了把脸，冷空气让他稍微清醒了一点。他说：“把两辆车都推下去。他们想伪造车祸，我们就伪造一个。”

迈尔斯毫不犹豫地照做了。


	5. Chapter 5

10

他把两辆车（连同其中一辆里的尸块）都推下了山崖，响亮而沉重的撞击声惊飞群鸟，千百万只慌乱的翅膀扑打着寒风。韦伦站在一旁，样子冷酷又脆弱，但主要是近乎麻木的无动于衷。

“可以了吗？”当迈尔斯做完分内工作，站在他面前看着他时，韦伦询问。

迈尔斯点点头。开口说话什么时候变得这么难了？可他担心他会发出不是他自己的声音。

“走吧，”韦伦下达今晚的最后一道指令，抓住迈尔斯的手，没有要放开的意思。

他们在公路的另一侧紧挨着彼此向南走。迈尔斯不知道他们要走多久，至少有几个小时，如果他们的速度足够快。沉默占据着他们之间不存在的间隙，韦伦似乎在酝酿着一些话语，但这里太寂静了，没有交谈的余地。

过了一会儿，意料之中的骤雨落下来，迈尔斯先想，麻烦了，我们连一把伞也没有，然后他想，公路上的血都会被冲掉，甚至没有人会怀疑那里曾有什么动物被撞死。

“我好怕你死了，”韦伦的声音在身边低低地响起来，在雨声里模糊不清，迈尔斯转过头，发现他正看着他，头发湿透了，发梢在往下滴水，鼻子、嘴唇和下巴上都挂着水珠，迈尔斯想象冰冷的雨的味道。韦伦的眼睛闪烁着幽暗的光，迈尔斯想，蓝色的雨水淌到他的眼睛里了。

“我不会死的，”迈尔斯急切地辩解。

“别说这种话。也别这么想。我们对瓦尔里德还一无所知，所以要小心点，好吗？”韦伦打断了他。他总是用商量的语气，带着恳求和温柔的劝说，即使是在这种情况下。

“好的，”他沉声许诺，觉得自己已经把心交到了对方手里，但谎言在他的头皮上烙下耻辱的印记。他不能再说话了，就像他不能再承受更多欺骗了。

韦伦擦掉脸上的雨水，等着它们再次把皮肤打湿。刚刚的应激反应抽走了他所有的力气，感觉就像短跑比赛——实际上也是，过去的阴影穷追不舍，而他对此束手无策。

疯狂就像辐射，而巨山是切尔诺贝利。你去那里，无论是出于什么目的，想成为英雄或者不在乎自己的性命，然后你出来，已经变成怪物。那儿的病人和普里皮亚季发狂的猫狗没有什么区别，你想射杀他们，但那些悲哀的受苦的眼神让你犹豫，然后他们袭击你，或者慢吞吞地逃走。

你活着回来，爱人成为一种罪孽。广岛的被爆者只能彼此相恋。

迈尔斯是鹳，能坐在反应炉上对你讲像姜饼人一样的畸形刺猬的笑话，或者更好，他获得了厄里尼厄斯的能力。韦伦不知道自己算什么，也许只不过是一只沾染了放射性尘埃就在樱桃树之间死去的燕子。可是一切看起来那么好，圣达菲的西班牙式建筑，屋檐下挂着一串串的辣椒，他们刚来时脚下的公路被晒得发热，埃尔帕索的灯光就在前面。

“比利还好吗？”他突然想起来，不轻不重地拽了一下迈尔斯。

迈尔斯迟疑了一会儿，告诉他：“他还好。但需要一个拥抱。”

韦伦转过身来，把迈尔斯和比利圈进怀里。这次感觉好多了，没有那么痛，只是被打湿的衣袖让帕克的手臂变得很沉。

“不是比利，对吧？”韦伦闷闷地问，疲惫地微笑着，“是你。”

而迈尔斯没有反驳这句俏皮话。愧疚不厌其烦地啮咬他的心。

 

11

就在他们以为要走到天亮的时候，从身后驶来一辆货车，发动机响得要命，连同整个车架子都在晃荡。驾驶座上探出一个秃头，是个中年男人。他把满是横肉的手臂压在车窗上，用很重的口音问他们要去哪儿。

“埃尔帕索——顺路吗？”迈尔斯问。

“运气不错，上车吧，”男人说，示意他们到货厢里去躲雨。

半空的货厢里有牛羊的气味，角落里堆着板条箱和一些农具，泥土顽固地粘在厢底。迈尔斯想这是种葡萄的人，或卖给他们农具、家畜的人的车。韦伦坐在他旁边，脱掉上衣把水拧干，然后把那团湿布抓在手里。

“冷吗？”迈尔斯问。

韦伦摇了摇头，往迈尔斯的方向又挪了一点，赤裸的手臂紧贴着他的外套——冷而干燥，和刚买到时一样。过了一会儿他有点发抖，迈尔斯脱下衣服裹住他，像用毛巾裹住一条雨中的流浪狗。狗和猫很不一样。家犬离了人类很难活，但猫呢，一直都是半驯化状态，即使被人从家里丢出去也能独自在野外生存，迈尔斯读到过。韦伦没躲开他，向来不介意做些在传统思想看来“有损男子气概”的事。

“对不起，”迈尔斯低声从喉咙深处咕哝出一句道歉，很怕韦伦问他对不起什么。

“对不起什么？”韦伦真的问了。

迈尔斯没有回答。

雨和柴油发动机的声音混起来像海浪，迈尔斯想象他们在一艘破烂的船上，被卷进风暴的中心然后气压让他感觉胸腔被压垮接着向内坍塌。他专心体会着身体里的寒冬和破碎的冰窟，直到韦伦在颠簸的货车上睡着，呼吸又沉又轻。

他想他只有两个选择，但看起来就像是没有选择。我们该怎么办？迈尔斯在心里问，就像小时候母亲的口吻。阿普舍夫人的手臂很细，肘关节尖尖的有点硌人，她搂着迈尔斯，一滴鸽子的浑浊泪水淌到她的鼻尖，她问，我们该怎么办？我该怎么办？你该怎么办？我该拿你怎么办呢？彼时迈尔斯不清楚她用手擦泪，然后再用围裙擦干手时的感觉。他想，我们还能怎么办呢，难道把时钟里的电池取下来让一切都停止吗？

现在他想回去，坐在生锈的铁皮餐桌椅上，问一问母亲的建议。

您教教我吧，我该离开还是留下呢？如果我会杀死我的俄瑞斯忒斯，那么我宁可从此忘掉他的脸，但如果那样，谁又从敌人的手里再次把他夺回来呢？

 

12

司机让他们下车的时候天还没有大亮，视野尽头是薄薄的蓝，潮湿的空气很适合大口呼吸。韦伦皱起的眉毛告诉迈尔斯他的睡眠质量很差，但他仍然很客气地对那个让他们搭车的好心人说了几句感激的话，然后向他询问附近有没有便宜的旅馆。

“……你们怎么沦落到这种地步的呢？”那个男人在为他们指路后问。

韦伦飞快地编造：“我们是过来旅游的。在圣达菲钱包被人偷了，路上车也坏了，实在修不好，只能给拖车公司打电话，又实在饿得慌，想找个地方先吃点东西。结果你知道的，下雨了。运气坏透了。”

对方丝毫也没有起疑心，对着韦伦的窘迫样子同情地点点头。

他们友善地道别，韦伦对迈尔斯说：“我们现在只吃得起三十块钱的快餐了。”

迈尔斯说：“听起来很好啊。”

所以他们去了麦当劳。此前韦伦一直努力让自己看起来别那么像个流浪汉，现在是放弃了，他挠了一下自己胡子拉碴的脸然后点了三人份的食物。见多识广的店员一直痛快地咀嚼嘴里的口香糖，确信大堂经理不会这时候来查岗。

“所以基本上我们俩算是死了，”韦伦告诉迈尔斯他的想法。

迈尔斯显然理解错了：“别这么说……”

“不，我的意思是我们俩在穆克夫看来已经死了。如果他们没有丧心病狂到一定要找出我们俩的尸首的话，”热咖啡让韦伦的精神好了很多，他说话又变得流畅又轻松，能说服他面前任何一个强辩的对手。

迈尔斯挑挑眉表示自己很喜欢这个理论，尽力忽视快要把他剖成两半的绝望感——一把厨刀刺入鲷鱼的肚子，粉色的皮肉带着某种悲哀和不满的情绪淌出血来。最后一个锚被提出水面，洋流摇晃着船身，迈尔斯想，海葬是怎么一回事，会有浪潮把尸体翻进海里，好饲喂食肉的水生动物吗？

“往好了想，我们没准能在国外将就着活下去，嗯？”韦伦说。

迈尔斯看着他，之前关于陌生的韦伦•帕克未来所有的美妙设想都像一张脸从黑暗中浮现出来，他想，现在我把时钟拨回十二点，故事又回到开头。


	6. Chapter 6

13

他们找了家还算不错的旅馆落脚，韦伦说：“现在总算感觉有点像公路旅行了。”

然后他们找了个能上网的地方，韦伦开始尝试买到物美价廉的假身份——洋葱路由器就能解决的简单问题。迈尔斯不知道该怎么告诉他买一个人的就够了，你一个人就够了。

“我真的挺想念敲键盘了，”韦伦说，甚至有闲情逸致挑选好看的登记照和顺耳的名字，“以前写代码的时候有气到过想去南太平洋的小岛上过野人日子，让现代科技滚一边去，当然也只是想想而已。”

“我也不能想象你坐着小渔船出海捕鱼或者在沙滩上挖腔肠动物吃，”迈尔斯心不在焉地说。

“我会钓鱼的好不，”韦伦佯装不满地反驳，“我小时候跟我爸爸学过。”

“钓上来过什么？”

“嗯——鳟鱼鲑鱼之类的。我爸爸钓到过鲈鱼不过很少。”

“钓鱼很无聊，”迈尔斯诚实地说出心中所想，韦伦撇撇嘴没有反驳他。

线下交易总是比较让人放心，于是他们很老套地在一家没有摄像头的酒吧见面，来人是个瘦巴巴的青年，有一张阴柔的脸和指甲陷进肉里的孩子似的手。韦伦尽可能地掩饰自己对油腻桌子和黏糊糊的卡座沙发的厌恶，因为他觉得这样会显得不专业。他们几乎在沉默中完成了整个交易，对方在离去前问他们是否还想要些别的，他兼职售卖一些内容不太合法的录像带。韦伦对他露出得体的微笑，说“不需要”，然后落荒而逃。

“天，太诡异了，”韦伦低声在迈尔斯旁边玩笑性质地夸大事实，“要是你不在我旁边我就要吓死了。”

“你不会的，巨山都没吓死你，”迈尔斯说，语气像掸掉身上的灰尘一样冷淡。

韦伦困惑地问：“你怎么了？”

迈尔斯很想回应他的关切，但他没有。“舒适的沉默”已经算作言过其实，迈尔斯想坐在流沙之中也不过如此，安分躺下和奋力挣扎感觉都像越陷越深。他必须趁着今晚就抽身离去，否则一千个夜晚都无法赎回片刻留恋可能造成的后果。

他们回到旅馆，韦伦想和他谈谈之后的事，迈尔斯没有听，只是看着他的脸敷衍地点头。韦伦再次察觉到了他的异样，拿出十万分的耐心说：“我们明天再说这些，好吗？”

迈尔斯同样无法告诉他没有什么明天了。

 

14

迈尔斯觉得应该写一张纸条。“我走了，再见”听上去就足够了，也许他还要说“谢谢”，但道谢是刻意隐瞒和假装无知。他最终还是决定什么也不需要交待，韦伦自己会明白一切。或者他不明白。那样也行。

他只是不知道会这么艰难，从韦伦的身边爬起来很艰难，穿上鞋子站起来很艰难，但居然还有更艰难的事。

寂寞是好的，因为寂寞是艰难的；爱是好的，因为爱是艰难的。迈尔斯以为里尔克的建议是这个意思：艰难的事值得挑战，而寂寞和爱都很艰难，所以值得去完成。难道分离也是如此吗？它可以成为一种例外吗，就像疼痛可能是一种幻觉？迈尔斯想起康尼岛，在毫无遮拦的日光下一切都模糊泛白，像梦中云端上的场景，他赤足踩在海边的石滩上，总疑心有东西扎伤脚底，但走了数十米都是圆圆的鹅卵石，没有碎玻璃也没有破裂的铝罐。其实没什么大不了，迈尔斯想。我甚至可以从排气管出去，还不会发出脚步声。

不要。他感受到强烈的不安——比利•霍普的脆弱心脏在绞痛，他十九岁的胸膛里回响的是九岁男孩的哭声。别闹，迈尔斯无声喝止，除非你想让他死。但比利还是暴烈地反抗，让宿主的双腿钉在地板上难以挪动分毫，迈尔斯感觉到混乱在缓慢而坚定地把他撕成两半，更糟的是他知道他也想留下来。

他不知道该命令还是该哀求，前者的后果难以估量，而后者从不是他的备选项。

“迈尔斯？”韦伦在黑暗中喊了一声，嗓音毫无睡意。

迈尔斯以沉默作答，他想没法用生理需求搪塞过去。

“你在干什么？”他又问了一句，伸手打开床头的台灯，借着一点昏黄的灯光看见迈尔斯站在床脚旁。

“我要离开了，”迈尔斯说，惊讶地发现这并没有那么难以启齿，话语轻松地脱口而出，好像根本不占任何份量。

“告诉我为什么，”韦伦说。

“之前在路上，我杀掉了穆克夫的三个人。那不是我，是瓦尔里德，”迈尔斯说。

“你怎么知道是瓦尔里德？”

“我失控了，我不知道发生了什么。也不是比利，只可能是瓦尔里德。”

“普通人也会失控，迈尔斯。你这辈子难道就没有气疯过一两回？我可知道你脾气暴躁，”韦伦轻描淡写地说，好像这一切根本不是什么大问题，不过是无意落在家中的钥匙，是不小心遗失在风里的纸屑。

所以迈尔斯恼怒起来：“从什么时候你这么了解我了？你怎么知道我的，从新闻杂志和报纸上的专栏文章里吗？我们才认识不到一周，韦伦•帕克，你知道连环杀人犯是怎么挑选猎物的吗？派对上的偶遇，公路边的搭车客，告诉他你姓甚名谁，喜欢怎样的酒最近读过什么书，第二天被切成巴掌大小的肉块埋进花盆里，你明白这一切吗？”

韦伦久久没有开口，迈尔斯想，他放弃了。他希望他放弃了。他本来无意说出那些话，现在也无意收回了。“你走吧，迈尔斯，我们到此为止了，”迈尔斯等着这句话，然后他就顺理成章地离开，再次成为荒野中的游魂。

“不。我了解你，”韦伦的声音再次响起来，带着某种不容辩驳的倔强，像一滴在眼眶里打转但绝不会落下来的眼泪——像在无光的太空里，这滴咸涩的水会顽强地抵抗重力。

“你在乎我就好像我在乎你。你没有别的人可以失去了，你猜怎么着，我也一样。”

寂静攀附着夜色从窗外笼罩过来。一切琐事，泡沫破裂般细小嘈杂的抱怨，被风消解的呜咽，在这样的时刻都退却了。迈尔斯想，这真不公平啊，几句温柔的话如何成为冈格尼尔呢？他自己从来没有相信过对着流星许愿这种事。可是太迟了，命运从一切被遗弃的设想和希望里钻出来，攫取他，缠上他，让他遽惶又确信，他的确对着永恒之枪承诺过什么。

“但我有可能会害死你。瓦尔里德有可能会，”他绝望地回应，“别说不。你要承认这是真的。”

“是。但只要不死在穆克夫的手里，我们就赢了。只要我从他们那儿逃出来，就已经是扇在他们脸上的一耳光和踹进裤裆里的一脚了，”韦伦说，让迈尔斯到他的身边来。

迈尔斯迟疑了一会儿，还是走过来，意识到他的脚步有多么顺畅和自然，就好像这条路他已走了上千遍。

“蠢蛋，别把一辈子都浪费在穆克夫身上啊，”他说，意识到自己抖得像快要散架了。

“我不会的。我们不会的，”韦伦呢喃，灯光把他的脸勾勒成红色月亮的侧面，他的声音温柔得像世上所有的风暴，淹没所有裂隙存在过的痕迹，让最深的悲哀都化为乌有。


End file.
